This invention relates to a solenoid device and more particularly to an annunciator for detecting solenoid actuation.
Electrically actuated solenoids are very useful for generating a mechanical output in response to an electrical input. Typically, such devices are used to control mechanical latching and unlatching, mechanical counters and various other mechanically actuated devices.
On occasion, activation of a solenoid coil by passing current through the coil may not result in proper mechanical input or movement of a core piece actuator associated with the solenoid. Detecting such deficiencies in a complex, electromechanical device may require an experienced repair man. "Trouble shooting" for failures due to solenoid inoperativeness may therefore be an expensive and time consuming undertaking.
To alleviate such problems, solenoid annunciators have been proposed. Such annunciators provide an indication that the solenoid has translated properly in response to coil activation or deactivation. Thus, an annunciator may comprise a mechanically operated limit switch which is driven by the core piece. The present invention relates to an improved annunciator which is characterized by the simplicity of its construction, the economy of its size and manufacture, and its ability to be incorporated as part of existing solenoid designs.